The present invention relates to a stamp device, and more particularly to a stamp device which employs a heat-sensitive stencil paper perforatable by an infrared radiation or a thermal head.
There are known portable small-size stamp devices which employ a stencil paper that has been perforated in the pattern of characters, figures, etc. with a stylus or a ball-point pen.
One conventional stamp device, as disclosed in Japanese patent publication (Kokoku) No. 54-9523, is illustrated in FIG. 1. The stamp device includes a housing frame 200 and an ink applicator unit 202 housed therein. The ink applicator unit 202 bears a stencil paper 204, and is reciprocally supported by an ink applicator unit holder 205. One extreme reciprocating position of the applicator unit 202 provides mimeographic operation, and another extreme reciprocating position of the applicator unit provides a rest position.
There are also known stamp devices employing a heat-sensitive stencil paper that can be perforated by an infrared radiation or a thermal head. One typical heat-sensitive stencil paper is composed of a thermoplastic film and a thin porous paper that are bonded to each other by an adhesive.
In these conventional stamp devices, printing density must be adjusted in accordance with a kind of an image receiving sheet or a print paper, since permeability of the ink relative to the print paper may be different from one another with respect to each kind of the print paper. In other words, it is necessary to change ink transferring amount from the ink applicator to the print paper in accordance with the kinds of the print paper. However, since the ink applicator unit 202 projects a fixed distance from the ink applicator unit holder 205, the only actual method of adjusting the print ink density has been for the user to adjust the pressure under which the ink applicator unit 202 is pressed against the print paper. Such adjusting method is difficult to perform in achieving the desired print ink density, and is highly disadvantageous.
Further, due to another reason, there may be the case in which the projecting amount of the ink applicator unit 202 from the housing frame 200 must be changed.